Sola En EL Silencio
by LakiVande
Summary: Anne explic ala historia de ella y su hermana. Lizzie se enamorará de Jared, y ella perdidamente de Alec. El amor tiene fronteras.


16/2/2010

Amores más allá de su especie | Anne V.

remember_your_flight

Claro De Luna

Estábamos en Forks. El pueblo más triste de los Estados Unidos. Mi hermana Anne estaba eufórica con el cambio de hogar. Antes vivíamos en Seattle, la ciudad más maravillosa que pude conocer. Me gustaba estar allí. Mi hermana se llama Lizzie, y yo Anne. Somos como el Ying y el Yang. Una rubia y la otra morena. Una alta, la otra un poco más bajita. Así que sólo bajarse del coche, se fue a vagabundear por ese pueblo. Y no volvió.

La hermana mayor de la familia y se pierde. Me daba vergüenza que fuese mi hermana y todo. Así que me puse a buscarla. Pasé por más de 20 calles, hasta que encontré al chico más bello que mis ojos jamás hubiesen visto. Era de tez muy blanca, con el pelo negro corto y un cuerpo muy corpulento. Pasó por mi lado, mirándome de reojo. Se dirigió hasta un Jeep que había aparcado. Así que le pregunté por mi hermana.

-Oye, perdona… ¿No habrás visto una chica de un metro 70, ojos verdes, mismo pelo que yo…?

-No, lo siento –me dijo divertido. ¿Qué encontraba gracioso en mi pregunta? Así que me giré y no miré atrás. Hasta que pasó el enorme Jeep por mi lado, a toda velocidad.

Por fin encontré a la perdida de mi hermana. Estaba a solo dos calles de nuestra casa. Parecía que se lo pasaba bien con el chico de dos metros. La verdad, le veía en la cara ese brillo que solo sacaba cuando pasaba vergüenza.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Que nos esperan en casa!

Se me giró con la mirada envenenada. Y se giró con un suspiro.

-Ahora voy, Anne. Pues entonces, Jared, ya nos veremos otro día, ¿no?

-Si quieres venir a La Push, te pasaremos a buscar.

-Claro, vendré encantada Jared –y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Giró la cabeza para ver mi rostro sorprendido.

-¿no ves que estaba hablando?

-¿Y tú no ves que ese chico está coladito por ti? ¿Y tampoco ves que tengo un hambre que me muero?

Y en ese momento llegó Jared con dos personas más. Eran el chico gracioso y una chica. La chica era muy joven y guapa, y el chico no paraba de sonreír y aguantar risas.

Otra vez el chico pálido. Lo que me hacía falta. Y entonces Jared abrió la boca.

-Esta es mi amiga Renesmee y mi otro amigo Emmett.

-Hola Anne –me dijo riendo. ¿Cómo podía saber mi nombre si no se lo he dicho? Seguro que Jared se lo contó.

-Hola Emmett.

-Veo que ya os conocíais –dijo Jared mirando a Emmett.

-Sí. Nos hemos encontrado hace un rato –dijo, mientras se reía de cómo lo miraba. A mí no me hacia ni pizca de gracia.

-Encantada –dijo Renesmee, estirando la mano en dirección de Lizzie.

Se la estrechó, y después me tocó a mí, e imité a mi hermana.

Jared y Renesmee acompañaron a Lizzie a ir a buscar a nuestra madre, mientras que yo me quedé en un parque que había junto al Instituto. Me quedé allí un rato muerta de hambre hasta que se presentó Emmett.

-Hola, Anne. Te tienes que ir –me dijo serio.

-Se pide por favor –le dije mirándole con mala cara.

-Vale, pues por favor, vete.

-Hasta otra, Emmett –dije, mientras me iba en dirección a mi casa, y me crucé con dos chicos. También de tez muy blanca, parecían de mi edad, unos 15 años. Eran clavados, creo que mellizos. Se me quedaron mirando cuando pasaba de largo, y se pusieron a hablar con Emmett. No me gustaba nada como se estaban poniendo las cosas.

POV. LIZZIE.

Me reí mucho de camino a casa. Jared me contó todas sus historias. Hasta que, llegamos a mi casa.

-¡Lizzie! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –me dijo mi madre.

-Estoy bien. Pero ahora falta Anne –dije, con un tono de diversión en la voz. Mi hermanita siempre se perdía. No era difícil de encontrar, con el pelo rubio y rizado que tiene. Pero se escondía muy bien.

-¡Renesmee, Jared, Lizzie! –hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ah, nada. Sólo quería que me esperaseis.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –preguntó Renesmee.

-Se quedó en el parque con dos amigos suyos.

-¿Cómo eran? –dijo intrigado Jared.

-Eran de unos 15 años. Muy pálidos. Y vestían con una especie de capa o algo así…

-Vale Anne. Lizzie, nosotros nos vamos. Mañana os pasaremos a buscar Emmett, Jacob y yo. Os presentaré a Jacob mañana.

-Adiós –y nos depositó un beso en la mejilla a las dos. Me miró de reojo, y le sonreí sonrojada.

POV. ANNE.

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos del sol que pasaban por mi ventana. Era todo insoportable. Pero me levanté. Miré por la ventana. Nublado, como me contaron.

Me di la vuelta para ver la cama de mi hermana, pero ella no estaba. Seguramente estaría abajo desayunando. Me dirigí a la cocina, con mi camisa del pijama y unos shorts del pijama. Me senté y me quité la coleta.

-Mmm… Lizzie, explícame. ¿A qué viene todo eso de despertarse a las 9?

-Sólo es que no podía dormir.

-Claro, pensando en el chico que te va a llevar a La Push.

-No es verdad. Bueno, una parte sí. Otra es porque oí ruidos por las calles.

-"La ventana. Cierra la ventana que cuando seas grande tendrás pesadillas" ¿Quién fue la inteligente que dijo eso? Ah, si. Yo.

Y me pegó una colleja que resonó en mi cabeza. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa azul, y llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –baje las escaleras, casi que me caigo, pero pude aguantar.

-¡Hola Anne! –gritó Emmett desde la otra punta del jardín.

-Pasad, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa –y un chico muy, muy alto y musculoso, con el pelo a 1. Emmett se sentó en una silla de la cocina, con gracilidad.

-¿Queréis algo para desayunar? –dije, mirando las escaleras. Lizzie estaba tardando mucho.

-Yo no, gracias –dijo Emmett. Me empezaba a caer bien. Seríamos buenos amigos.

-Yo tampoco. Y Jacob igual –me decía Jared, mientras Jacob me miraba asombrado por la confianza.

-¡Lista! –bajo mi hermana con MI ropa. Me entraron ganas de chillarle, pero no podía, claro.

-¿Nos vamos, Lizzie? –dije, apretándole el brazo, mientras se reía. Emmett se me quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Sí…

Nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett, mientras yo me subí con él y con Jacob detrás. Jacob me ayudó a subir, sólo con una mano. Estaba ardiendo.

-Gracias, Jacob.

-De nada –y se sentó a un lado, mientras Emmett se sentaba delante de mí. El bombardeo de preguntas empezaba.

-¿Porqué vienes a vivir al sitio más frío y húmedo de los Estados Unidos?

-Aunque no lo parezca, el frío no me sienta tan mal. Puedo sobrevivir con el frío.

Y se puso a reír. Le miré enfadada, mientras le contaba más cosas de mi vida. Me preguntó una pregunta que me dolió un poco.

-¿Cómo es que tú eres rubia, y tu hermana morena?

Tardé un poco en contestar, pero me atreví.

-Somos de la misma madre, pero no del mismo padre. Nos llevamos 2 años de diferencia.

-¿Sabes? Yo estoy en un familia donde somos 7 hermanos… Pero pocos somos del mismo padre y madre. Somos adoptados.

-Veo que no somos tan diferentes como me imaginaba.

-Yo ya lo sabía.

Nos paramos delante de una enorme reserva, con algunas casas de madera. Jacob me volvió a ayudar a bajar.

-Gracias otra vez.

-No hay de qué –y me sonrió.

Y me di cuenta de que dos sombras pasaron a unos 10 metros a gran velocidad delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dije, mientras Emmett abría los ojos como platos.

-¿El qué? –me respondió Jacob.

-No sé. HA pasado por delante de nosotros a mucha velocidad…

-No será nada, Anne. Déjalo –me decía mi hermana. Pero sabía que había visto algo. Lo dejaría estar, pero después volvería a mis preguntas.

Llegamos a una playa, y allí me senté encima de un tronco. Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que aún llevaba mi libro dentro del bolsillo. Lo saqué y me quedé mirando el libro.

-¿La ladrona de libros? –me dijo extrañado.

-Sí. Un poco violento, pero me gusta al fin y al cabo.

-Me lo leí hace poco. ¿Sabes cómo se acaba? Pues…

-No me lo cuentes, que después no tendré que acabármelo.

Y se rió de mi comentario.

-Y noté algo frió detrás de mi espalda. Allí estaba Emmett.

-Dime una frase de un libro o una película –me dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm… "No lo han matado los aviones, si no que la belleza ha matado a la bestia" –dije, recordando el hermoso fragmento de King Kong.

-Pues decidido, toca ver King Kong. ¡Jared, invitas tú a palomitas! –dijo, mientras reía sin parar.

-Ya vienen tus primos –dijo Jacob, arrugando la nariz.

Y se presentaron las mismas formas que vi cuando estaba en el parque. Una se paró, pero la otra se acercó a hablar con Emmett.

-No nos ha costado mucho entrar. Sólo había un… Amigo tuyo rondando por el bosque. ¿Y quiénes son tus nuevos amigos? –dijo una vos masculina. Aparentaba mi edad, más o menos. Mi hermana se estremeció junto con Jared y Jacob. Yo estaba allí, tal cual, mirando fijamente al primo de Emmett y a él.

-Se llama Anne –se oyó otra cosa que no pude escuchar, y se acercó hacía mí y me extendió la mano.

-Soy Alec. Mucho gusto – y le apreté la mano. Primero me sorprendió la baja temperatura que tenía, hasta me quemaba del frio. Pero me acostumbré. Le dejé la mano cuando vi que me miraba fijamente. Su hermana ya no estaba cuando me giré para ver a Jacob.

-Yo Anne, encantada –y me puse al lado de Jacob. Me miró con cara de espanto, pero después miró serio al chico.

-Venía a decirte, Emmett, que me quedaré una temporada contigo. Jane se irá con Marcus. Carlisle ya está avisado.

¿Marcus, Carlisle? Me estaba haciendo un lio enorme, cuando noté otra mano fría. Era Emmett, que me estaba arrastrando directa al Jeep.

-Quedaros aquí las dos un momento. Voy a hablar con mi… primo –dijo, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Si dirigió a su primo, y estuvieron hablando un rato. No podía oír bien lo que decían, pero parecía como si estuviesen discutiendo. Después se dirigieron los dos al Jeep. Él y Emmett subieron delante, mientras nosotras íbamos detrás. Me reí un poco, ya que con cada bache, a mi hermana se le movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, y me decía que le dolía.

-Venga, princesitas, abajo –me gritó Emmett enérgicamente. Estábamos en una casa preciosa de cristal. Era enorme. Emmett entró sin llamar, y las dos le seguimos. Alec estaba detrás de nosotras.

-Esme, tenemos a 3 invitados…

Bajó una preciosa mujer, con el pelo de color caramelo, y la cabeza en forma de corazón.

-Hola, bienvenidos. Ah, hola Alec. No te había visto. Emmett, ¿dónde está Jared? –preguntó impaciente.

-Está en La Push con Jacob. Hemos encontrado a Alec en la playa…

Esme asintió con la cabeza. No quería escuchar más.

-Carlisle, ven un momento –gritó desde el pie de las escaleras. Bajo un hombre joven bellísimo, si no fuera por las ojeras remarcadas y la palidez.

-hola. Veo que tenemos invitados... –dijo, sonriendo agradablemente. Y por detrás de él salieron 6 personas más.

-Anna, Lizzie. Estos son mi padre y mi madre. Y ellos son mis hermanos. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella y Renesmee.

-Encantada –dijo una chica preciosa, con el pelo marrón oscuro, bastante largo. Después agarró la mano del supuesto Edward. Después me di cuenta de que Emmett se dirigió al lado de la chica rubia de nombre Rosalie. Se notaba que tenía novia. Parecía la única que no estaba enamorada. No pasaba nada. Guardaría un poco más la calma. Sólo hasta encontrar a la persona indicada.

Hasta que Alec me cortó el cable.

-Anne y Lizzie se podrían quedar a cenar, ¿no creéis?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Emmett y Esme asintieron con la cabeza.

-No estaría mal tener un poco más de invitados –dijo Emmett matando a Alec con la mirada. Comprendí que no me quisiera en su casa.

-Seríamos un estorbo. Así que mejor nos quedamos en nuestras casas… -dijo mi hermana adelantándose un paso por delante de mí.

-No, por favor quedaros. Me gustaría conocer un poco más a los amigos de mi hermano –habló Alice, sonriéndonos, y advirtiendo a la vez a Edward.

-Pues entonces iré a avisar a vuestra madre. Quedaros aquí, ahora vengo –dije Emmett, que se iba andando por la puerta.

En el comedor sólo estaban Bella, Alice y Edward. Alice nos sonreía, y Bella y Edward se reía de la cara de su hermana.

-¿Así que ya conocéis a Emmett y a Jacob? Creo que Jared también fue… -Alice hablaba mucho. Sólo mantenían conversación mi hermana y ella. Y por la puerta entró una chica de también unos 15 años, pelo largo y ondulado, alta y con unos preciosos ojos caramelo. Era muy parecida a mí, demasiado y todo.

-¡Hola mamá! ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó en voz alta.

-Son unos amigos de Emmett y de Jacob –y entró Alec por la puerta del jardín. Se me quedó mirando, pero desvió la vista enseguida. Parecía buen chico. Parecía. Se sentó al lado de Edward, casi tocándome a mí.

-Lizzie, Anne, os presento a nuestra hermana Renesmee.

-Hola Renesmee –saludé sonriendo.

-Hola Anne. Hola Lizzie.


End file.
